His Lover's Eyes
by Mickeymice
Summary: When Damon's wife is taken at the altar and he is left for dead. He promised himself one thing, that he would find the man responsible and take away what he values most. With a new name and a new face he is ready for revenge, when he discovers his enemy's Achilles heel he knows what he has to do. BEFRIEND AND BETRAY. If only it was that that simple.


A/N: Damon is Ezra he will be called Damon after the name and face change

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the Vampire Diaries

PROLOGUE

The wedding was small and in the middle of nowhere, just two of them and the pastor. Their family, disapproving of their marriage were not missed. As he into her beautiful eyes he smiled. After going through so much in his life he finally had what he always wanted.

LOVE

Hypnotized by Callie's eyes he almost didn't hear the pastor.

"Ezra Tate will you have Callie Morgan to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Those two words prompted the biggest smile he ever saw from her.

"And you Callie Morgan, will you have Ezra Tate, to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?"

"I-"

BANG

Callie's words were cut off by a man who kicked open the church door with five men trailing after him. They were all armed with guns and dressed in black.

As Ezra grabbed Callie's hand to flee through the back, he heard a booming voice.

"Stay fucking still or I start target practice on you and your blushing bride over there."

Callie shook and tightened herself in his arms, as eh squeezed his hands against hers. He looked up and saw that they were barricading the door. All but one, who came straight to them while singing 'Here comes the Bride' tauntingly.

As he grew nearer Ezra placed his wife behind him while whispering assurances even though he knew we were anything but alright. The man studied them and smiled.

"Ah young love, the name's Terry."

He turned to the rest "Lover boy here is a gentleman, protecting his fiancée, or should I say wife." He turned to them enquiringly.

"Did you reach the 'I do's' as yet?"

Ezra stood shaking in fury and fear, as the man took in his form and laughed

He kept silent while comforting a now crying Callie. The man looked at her and frowned.

"Now, now it's your wedding day, you should be happy, smile a little more"

It just prompted her to cry more.

He shrugged his shoulders and shouted. "Samuel, take care of the pastor"

"Already on it Terry"

The one who kicked open the door took out an envelope and approached the pastor who took out his rosary like a shield and began rapidly praying.

To Ezra's surprise and confusion the man he assumed was Samuel made no move to harm the pastor.

"In this envelope is a cheque for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

The pastor's eyes bulged

"You have two choices, you can cash the cheque, shut your fucking mouth and retire or"- He pulled out his gun and placed it on the pastor's temple- "I blow your brains out, either one works for me."

The pastor wasted no time dropping his rosary to take the cheque. The human wall allowed him to exit as he ran from Samuel away from the church.

As Ezra heard the screeching of tires he had no faith that the pastor was going to bring back any help.

"You were right Terry, I don't think we have to worry about the pastor blabbing, it's good to have a man of god on our side."

"Shame I didn't get to use my gun though" Samuel laughed and took a seat on the front pew.

Although Ezra knew shit was going to happen, he wasn't ready for the bullet in his knee as Callie was snatched from him and thrown to Samuel who held her in a vice grip.

Struggling to get up he could only watch as Terry squeezed Callie's face and stared at her.

"These eyes, are going to make someone special to me very happy."

He turned to his friend sitting on the pew "Won't Cassie love her birthday present?"

As Ezra tried once more to get up, he received a shot in his shoulder as a result. He watched as Samuel picked her up only to knock her out as she began struggling. He did the only thing he could do in his state.

"Please, take me instead, leave her alone."

The man looked at the bleeding man on the floor and laughed "Why would I do that?"

"You don't have what I want and besides you'll see her again, in the afterlife that is."

Waking to meet his friend he stopped by the men by the door and gave his final instruction.

"Handle this mess"

The men left briefly only for each of them to return equipped with a canister of gasoline each and began emptying it all over the church. One smiled as he walked over and finished one of the bottles on Ezra's face.

As the match was lit the last thing he saw was a trail of fire leading right to him before he passed out.


End file.
